


Got a kiss with your name on it

by Lolistar92



Series: X-EXO [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: -evil laughter- when a teaser breaks you so hard you write a threesome selfcest, Action, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Clone Sex, Dacryphilia, Dark-ish, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Self-cest, Sexual Coercion, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy, chen to chen to chen - why you so obsessed with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Their creators told them to love the originals, but they were not prepared for how deep and twisted that love and obsession would run.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: X-EXO [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544179
Comments: 27
Kudos: 233





	Got a kiss with your name on it

**Author's Note:**

> -insert Elmo hellfire gif- This is what it was always going to accumulate to! I can only thank SM and EXO for giving us these prime teasers. 
> 
> RIP everyone trying to read along with Jongdae/Chen/Chēn.
> 
> **please heed the tags**
> 
> Title taken from Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj 'Bed'

  
  
  
  
  
It’s entirely too quiet. Chen breathes lightly, keeping his presence as unnoticeable as possible, purely on instinct. He doesn’t know why he bothers, it’s empty just like all the other buildings Chen routinely checks. 

Routine is the only thing keeping him from falling apart. 

He climbs the crumbling stairs, gun clutched loosely in his hand as he traverses up with only the barest bit of wariness. Each echoing footstep of his boot against the concrete chips away further at him, reminding him of how alone he really is. 

  
Another quick sweep shows nothing on this floor. He sighs softly, and keeps going. He’s only here because the radar in his empty HQ had pinged, indicating an anomaly - a use of powers. But that had been nearly four hours ago. The pings mean nothing, nowadays, because Chen doesn’t have the resources to arrive at the scene quickly enough, stuck looking at the devastation _they_ bring with an ever sinking heart. 

Even as lost in his thoughts as he is, he is still a highly trained soldier. 

The back of his neck prickles in warning just before Chen hears the distinct sound of something popping. Heart leaping to his throat, Chen lunges for cover, hiding behind an adjacent wall as the sound of crackling fills the space.

Chen is intimately familiar with the sound. It may have been nearly a year since he lost the power, but he’ll never forget the sound of lightning summoned in a tight space. 

_There is no way,_ Chen thinks, blood rushing through his air. He hadn’t been expecting anyone to be here, let alone _him_. His heart beats too fast in his chest, like it’s trying to leap out of his ribcage. It almost hurts but Chen welcomes it, lets it sharpen him as adrenaline takes over. It’s been such a long time. 

There isn’t any time to think and Chen has nothing to lose. 

He raises his stun gun, steeling himself.Chen can’t compete against lightning but the element of surprise can change any war. 

_Please_ , he prays. He may have nothing to lose, but he has everything to gain. If he can pin _him_ down, he can change everything. 

Chen swings from the cover of the wall, raising his gun to eye level and fires three rapid shots. The kick back of the gun makes his shoulder throb with pain, but his finger twitches to unleash more, to aim with an intention other than to paralyze. 

As expected, Chen can’t hit on his first try. He had no visual and was going off approximation. 

His second stunner is a bare miss, skimming over the shoulder of the small body and the third just past his bicep.

Fuck.

Chen hurries to re-adjust his grip, reapproximating his trajectory and firing off the next round. 

Except the crackling sound of thunder fills the room. Chen grits his teeth to bare with it, keeping track of the figure almost like a blur, only a blue streak left in an after image. Chen can’t outpace that, but he doesn’t have to. He knows how he fights, instinctively covering his back and letting a small disc fly. 

The blue streak trips the trap, and a concentrated explosion rings out, throwing the figure back. 

Chen hurriedly takes his chance, lining up for another shot as the smoke clears. He can’t see much, the cloud too thick. Recklessly, he gets closer. He can’t be a sitting target any more and he needs to keep the figure guessing where Chen is going to shoot -

“You! I’ll kill you!” 

Chen is almost startled enough to drop his gun. But he’s a highly trained soldier first and foremost. He drops to one knee, aiming to where the lightning blur leaps to the top right corner of the crumbling ceiling and unleashes his clip. 

It’s with incredible frustration that Chen watches the figure dodge. He’s about to raise his gun again when the figure gets _brighter_ and suddenly he’s right in front of Chen. 

Chen doesn’t even have time to react. His gun is wrenched out of his hand and he’s thrown back against the wall. 

All part of the plan. 

Even without his power, the sting of lightning doesn’t burn him. It’s his power after all, born from his flesh even if it’s been stolen. As soon as a forearm tries to pin him to the wall, Chen writhes, kicking the leg out of the figure and bringing him down. He works quickly, capitalizing on how the drop dazes his assailant. He manages to pin the struggling body face down, grabbing the two hands and dropping his entire weight on his attacker’s back, effectively pinning him. With his free hand, he moves his knife so it’s flush against a bare throat. 

  
“Don’t move,” Chen warns, growling low. 

“Let me go! Fuck you!” an all too familiar voice says. But it’s in the wrong cadence. 

Chen stiffens, staring down at the vision of the person below him, just as an exact copy of his face turns his head, staring up at Chen with contempt.

It’s the wrong face. 

This isn’t Chēn. He’s too young, a Chen barely out of his teen years. The body between his legs is thin, thinner than Chen has been in a long time. Tears spill out of the boy’s eyes even though his hateful glare doesn’t wane. 

  
“Who - ” Chen starts to say in confusion, only to be cut off. Lightning gathers in the palm of the boy’s hand but Chen takes care of it easily, nicking the boy’s bare arm with his knife lightly. 

Instantly, the lightning fades. 

“What did you do?” the boy asks in panic, struggling harder. “Stop playing with us! Fuck!”

Chen doesn’t like this, doesn’t understand. A younger version of him is here, for some reason. He needs answers. “Calm down, kid. I’m not whoever you think I am.”

The younger version of him looks like he’s about to let loose a curse-filled yell, but his mouth snaps shut with a clack. Slowly confusion overtakes the rage. 

“Aren’t you - what happened to your piercings? Your eye?” 

Chen’s heart leaps. “You met Chēn?” he asks urgently. 

The younger version of him struggles, biting his lip before glaring and turning his face away. Figures. 

“Look, I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but you met Chēn. He’s a clone of me. He’s dangerous. If you saw him, I need you to tell me where and I’ll deal with this shit after,” Chen says firmly, not letting his knife drop. 

The younger version of him looks up at Chen with surprise. “A clone? What the fuck is this world?” 

Belatedly Chen notices the bruises decorating the boy’s face.

“Are you okay?” Chen asks hesitantly. 

His younger self laughs bitterly. “Oh I’m just _fine,”_ he spits, venomously. “What’s the big deal if a Rift opening up right underneath you and your boy - your best friend’s feet, transporting you to this wasteland of a world? And then a man wearing your face takes your best friend before trying to _kill_ you.” 

Chen watches the boy crack on, rage dissipating. Stubbornly, the boy turns his face away, but his body shudders with barely contained sobs. 

Hesitantly, he moves off the boy. He’s not dangerous, he reasons. It’s not because he’s starved for human contact, that he feels his need to protect raise up. 

His younger self doesn’t make a move to get up, curls his fists before slamming it down on the ground once, twice. 

“Fuck!” his younger self yells, teeth gritted in tearful anger. 

Chen feels sympathy rise within him but he ruthlessly crushes it down. He hasn’t had time for that in years. “Hey, listen to me. If you know where Chēn is I need to know. I have to,” Chen pauses, for a brief second, a flashback of the last time he faced Chēn nearly a year ago, barely escaping those greedy hands. He swallows past the instinctive fear, trying to find his resolve. “Stop him,” he finishes hoping his younger version didn’t hear the stutter. 

His younger self laughs, slowly sitting up. “You? What are you supposed to do? He has lightning, the same as I have and I couldn’t _touch_ him. He took Baekhyun from me and I couldn’t - ”

Chen cuts him off, leaning forward to grip the boys shoulders. “He has Baekhyun?” Chen asks urgently.

The younger version of himself nods, anger at his own self written all over his face. “I wasn’t strong enough,” the boy whispers, head bowing down. 

Chen’s stomach drops out from beneath him. Chēn has Baekhyun. A younger version of Baekhyun. 

He’s already lost his own Baekhyun to that monster. Fuck if he loses him again. 

“Snap out of it,” Chen tells his younger self, voice cool. It’s just as much of an instruction to himself. Months of the same routine, only doing enough to get by, watching the world slowly sink further into X-EXO’s hands. “If you want to save him, you’re going to need my help.”

His younger double looks up, and Chen feels something pierce through his cold heart at the tearful hope in them. He’s forgotten what hope looks like. 

“You’ll save Baekhyun?” his younger self whispers. Chen pauses, taking a step back as his younger steps forward, fisting Chen’s shirt. There is determination steeled in those eyes, but something else too, that Chen can’t put his finger on. 

It’s doesn’t matter. That fire is real, the will to save Baekhyun clearly more important to this kid than the chance of getting killed. Chen can respect that. It’s with that resolve he sheathes his knife. 

Chen nods. “I need to take Chēn down. If we team up, we have a chance between my experience and your powers. It’ll be dangerous though - ”

“I’ll do it!” his younger self yells, cutting Chen off as Chen figured he would. 

It’s been months, but Chen feels a small smile tug on his lips. 

“Alright then,” Chen says, “let’s think of a plan.”

_

Jongdae, his younger double that they mutually decided to call by their real name, leads them out of the building and towards the last place Jongdae had seen Chēn.

“I wasn’t thinking,” Jongdae mumbles, kicking a stray bottle out of the way. “Baekhyun screamed at me to run and he was coming for me, so I just ran. I left him there.” 

Chen places a hand on his younger’s shoulder. “Hey, you did what you could to save yourself. If you’re still alive you can get Baekhyun back.”

It’s the same thing Chen has told himself over and over again. 

Jongdae shrugs, rubbing his hands over his eyes furiously before blinking at Chen. 

“Something’s been bothering me. Where’s your Baekhyun? Where are our friends?” 

Chen freezes and drops his hand. He tightens his grip on his gun. “Let’s move faster. We don’t want him to get too far.”

Wisely, Jongdae drops the topic. 

They arrive at a small building that Chen remembers overlooking. It’s on the periphery of their radar ping and Chen had moved towards the center because logically that’s where the highest chance of finding Chēn had been. He grits his teeth in anger towards himself now. If he had chosen this building first, could he have saved the younger version of himself and Baekhyun?

“This way,” Jongdae leads, taking them around the building and towards a back entrance.

Chen follows, keeping a wary eye around them. They need this element of surprise and he doesn’t want anything to tip their hand. 

  
Jongdae is clumsy in a way Chen is not, steps loud. They’re lucky that the abandoned warehouse isn’t completely empty reducing the echo a bit. 

It’s with an obvious hand signal Jongdae stops them just before two closed sliding doors. 

“Here?” Chen whispers, voice almost inaudible. 

Jongdae nods, turning his back to Chen and staring at the two doors with shoulders braced for a fight. 

Chen taps the shoulder once and it’s all Jongdae needs to gather his lightning. 

He blows the doors wide open with a powerful burst and Chen jumps in front of him, gun out and drawn. 

“It’s about time.”

Chen whips his head around staring in shock at the sight of Chēn clearly waiting for him, sitting on a wire framed chair, legs crossed, a wine glass to his lips. 

To the side, Chen sees Baëkhyun, lounging on another chair, a gleeful smile on his face, a terrified younger version of himself cradled on his lap. 

Chen instantly knows something is wrong. “Jongdae, back! It’s a trap!” 

Before Chen can react, he feels his knife being withdrawn from his sheath and in the next instance it slashes across his forearm. 

Instantly, Chen feels woozy. It’s more than just a nick, he can feel the painful burn of the cut, the way his blood bubbles out. 

“I know,” Jongdae whispers, voice remorseful as he stares at Chen with tearful eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Chen drops to the ground. 

Chēn laughs. “Oh what a good boy you are, baby me!” 

“Fuck off! Give me back Baekhyun! I brought him to you like you told me to!” Jongdae yells, emotion clogging his throat.

_Oh_ , Chen thinks to himself. He’d been such a fool. The determination to do _anything_ it took to get his Baekhyun back.

Chēn waves his arm, getting to his feet, half out of Chen’s view as he slumps onto the ground. His heart thunders in his ear as he watches leather polished shoes approach. Everything swims for a second.

“Relax, baby me. Don’t be so uptight. I’ll give you Baekhyunnie back. But I’m not done with you yet!”

“But you promised!!”

Chen feels arms tuck under his knees and back. He’s lifted into a gentle carry. Through half-lidded blurry eyes, Chen takes in the sight of a blue and black eye staring at him fondly. 

“And you believed me, like an idiot. I’ll give you a choice, since you did so well.”

Chen feels bile churning in his stomach as Chēn kisses his forehead. 

“I want to use you, for a bit longer. Help me break my Chennie and I’ll let you and baby Baekhyunnie go back to the Rift.”

Chen weakly tries to struggle, but it’s no use. His head lolls complacently onto Chēn’s shoulder. He watches Jongdae cry, trembling in anger. Lightning sparks around the boy and Chen almost thinks he’s going to attack Chēn.

Chēn laughs, cruel and dark. “If you try and fight me, though, I’ll tuck my Chennie away for now and play with baby Baekhyun instead.”

The world is fading around him, but Chen can still hear the hateful sobs Jongdae releases. 

He’s not even mad when Jongdae agrees through hiccuped breaths. He understands. He’d have done anything to save Baekhyun, too. 

“You hear that?” Chēn asks him, a chain caressing over Chen’s face as he leans down to kiss the corner of Chen’s lips. “We’re going to have a playmate. Not exactly how I pictured our first time after all these months of you playing hard to get, but I don’t want to miss the chance to completely break you, love.”

Chen can’t answer. Can’t do anything but let the encroaching blankness seep closer. 

His head dips limply to the side. He takes in the younger Baekyun’s full body sobs, the way Baëkhyun cradles him, hands too close to the open pants of his younger’s body. 

There isn’t any anger. Just resignation. 

And a bit of relief. Because now, he can finally stop running. 

_

Chen whines, sweat dotting his forehead. He leans forward, burying his face in Chēn’s shoulder as another finger works itself into his already stuffed hole. 

That’s four fingers now and Jongdae’s thumb is tracing his rim. 

“Shh, don’t you like all this attention, love?” Chēn mummers, kissing Chen’s shoulder and sucking a bruise into the flesh. 

Chen shakes, unable to say anything with the ball gag in his mouth. He futilely tries to struggle but it amounts to nothing bound as he is, hands tied at the small of his back.His bandana was used to cover up his wound and it muffles the pain of the leather manacles rubbing against his flesh. It still sends stings of pain if he jerks too hard, but Chen can’t help but squirm. His legs are spread over Chēn’s thighs, held wide by both Jongdae and Chēn. 

He tries to muffle his instinctual moan when the fingers rub against his prostate but it’s useless. 

  
“There you go,” Chēn cooes, caressing Chen’s spine with his free hand. “Stuff him full, baby me.”

“Shut up,” Jongdae retorts darkly. He spreads his fingers already inside Chen, trying to create more room. Chen trembles, panting at the burn of it all. 

“He’s such a meanie,” Chēn pouts, fisting his hand in Chen’s hair and wrenching it back, kissing Chen’s swollen bottom lip. “I don’t remember our teenage phase being full of so much brattiness, do you, love?”

Chen whines at the pull of his scalp, body arched too severely and making Jongdae’s fingers slip in deeper. 

“I’ll take that to mean a no,” Chēn hums. “We can roleplay after, ChenChen. I’d like to spank you.”

Jongdae makes a low sound behind them. “You’re such a sadistic bastard.”

“Thank you!” Chēn beams. “Now, give him your fist,” Chēn orders and this time his voice isn’t playful. He grinds his erection into Chen’s half hard one. It makes Chen burn in shame.

“Let him relax,” Jongdae retorts right back. 

Chēn laughs darkly. “Oh you cute baby, don’t you like to see him like this?” he nods down to what Chen can only assume is Jongdae’s erection. He feels it grind against him every time his hips are canted back. 

“Fuck. Off,” Jongdae answers through gritted teeth. 

Chēn surrenders first, cradling Chen back in his arms and rubbing down Chen’s back in mocking soothness. 

“Can you put your fist in him, please?” Chēn huffs, hands going down to cup Chen’s ass. 

Chen flinches as his cheeks are pried open. It makes him feel too open, humiliation prickling in the bottom of his stomach. 

Jongdae must understand because he doesn’t say anything, just breathes heavily before he withdraws his fingers. 

It makes Chen feel worse, aching hole winking in the air as Jongdae lathers more lube on his hand. He’s back in no time at all but Chen feels a humiliated blush stain his cheeks at the thought of how he’d been so _empty_. 

He can’t fight this, not anymore. He doesn’t feel any hatred or anger, just the sweet surrender of defeat. He’d tried to fight Chēn for over a year, months alone after his friends and lover were taken from him, all by their own counterparts. It was inevitable, Chen would fall into Chēn’s hands. 

Their creator told them to love the originals, they just never figured out deeply and twisted that love and obsession would run. 

Chen slumps back into Chēn’s shoulder at the press of four fingers sinking smoothly into him. He gasps through the fullness, breathing shallowly as a thumb nudges his stretched rim. 

“I’m sorry,” Chen vaguely thinks he hears just before the thumb instantly breaches him. 

“So beautiful,” Chēn moans, a beautiful breathy lilt that has Chen’s ears ringing as pain takes over him. 

He whimpers steadily, trying ineffectively to squirm from the penetration but Chēn keeps him immobile. 

His whimpers turn into sobs when Jongdae curls his hand into a fist inside him. 

“So good, oh you’re so perfect Chennie,” Chēn breathes into his ear, fingers tracing his overstuffed rim. 

Chen can’t even think, refuses to comprehend that right now it’s Jongdae’s wrist that Chēn is tracing. 

“He’s not breathing steadily,” Jongdae says over his head, and until then Chen hadn’t realized how erratic his breathing had become, how lightheaded he feels. 

Hands undo his gag and Chen greedily sucks in deep gulps of air. Each breath in makes him contract around the hand in his ass and it sends him spiraling right back into a mess. 

“Shh, don’t cry, you’re doing so well,” Chēn praises, thumbing the tears from Chen’s eyes. Chen stares helplessly at his double, feeling as if he’s one wrong twitch away from falling apart. He takes it all in, the blue eye, the white eyelashes, the piercings. Everything that Chēn did to mark himself apart from Chen, but to highlight the beauty they both share. 

“Please, it’s too much,” Chen pleads, voice airy and barely audible. “‘m so full. I can’t.”

“You can,” Chēn says earnestly. “You did. The hard part is already over, Chennie. Now you just have to feel good.”

Chen shakes as Jongdae presses in closer, hand hesitantly patting his hip. It’s out of place from how his other hand is taking up all the space in Chen’s ass. 

“I’ll make it good for you, Chen hyung,” Jongdae promises. 

Chen feels a spark of something in his gut, dark and foreboding, but just as quickly as it appears it’s gone. He can’t hold this against Jongdae, can feel the trembling of his younger self’s body and knows he’s just as scared as Chen is. 

“Oh ‘hyung’! Why didn’t I think of that? You’re so smart, baby me!” Chēn croons, condescendingly patting Jongdae’s head. 

Jongdae jerks so violently away it makes the fist inside Chen move. Chen can’t help his desperate gasp, entirely too erotic even to his own ears. Jongdae’s knuckles are pressed right against his prostate now and it makes his limp cock twitch. 

Instantly both of them are focused on him again. 

“Fuck him,” Chēn orders, voice breathless. “I want to hear him scream.”

“You’re crazy,” Jongdae mumbles but all the same, the fist inside him moves minutely.

Chen’s chest contracts and expands wildly, stiff nipples rubbing against Chēn’s bare skin. It’s almost too much, overstimulated as he is. Of course Chēn picks up on that.

“Let us get you there, Chen hyung,” Chēn cooes. His fingers come up and pinch Chen’s nipples between them, cruelly rubbing over them until Chen is mewling, swaying with the indecision to arch away or towards those talented fingers. 

He’s unprepared for the hot, wet mouth that envelops the nub, eyes screwed shut as he tries to control himself. Chēn’s lip piercing presses against his nipple, bringing a whole different type of pressure that sends jolts of pleasure straight to his gut. Chēn sucks harshly, teeth nibbling around the peak until it’s swollen and stiff. 

Chen doesn’t even notice a hand sneaking down his belly until it picks up his still mostly limp cock. 

“That won’t do, hyung,” Chēn says around a mouthful of Chen’s tit. “I want to see you come apart.”

Chen cries out as Chēn begins to pump him, forcing Chen’s erection to come back. 

Jongdae isn’t idle either. He moves his fist to and fro, getting Chen gently used to the sensation. Each rock of his fist sends spikes of pleasure up Chen’s spine, his prostate assaulted in the most stimulating way. It keeps him fluttering around Jongdae’s wrist, clenching down to try and milk the fist. 

“I can’t believe you can take this,” Jongdae whispers, almost in awe. Chen sobs, torn between fucking back on the fist that feels entirely too good now and the brutal pace of Chēn’s hand. 

“Can you cum for us, Chennie hyung?” Chēn asks, almost too innocent for how he massages Chen’s cock. 

To Chen’s despair, he can feel his climax building. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Dae-ah. Fuck him with your fist,” Chēn snarls over Chen’s shoulder. 

Chen shudders at the threat in his voice, at how abruptly the tone had changed from sweet and coaxing to dark and violent. 

Even with the verbal warning Chen is unprepared for the way Jongdae withdraws his hand. It has him keening at the abrupt movement, panting through the pain and pleasure. 

Jongdae stops just before the widest part of his palm can breach the rim, pausing for a moment before he breathes deeply, shoving his fist back in hard and fast. 

Chen screams. 

If the fullness he felt before was daunting, it’s nothing to the way it feels like his entire gut is being rearranged. He’s afraid to look down because he is almost positive Jongdae’s fist can be seen through his belly. 

“No, no, no,” Chen sobs wetly, collapsing into Chēn. His hands twitch feebly, trying to break away to get away. It’s no use, just reminds him how pinned he is. 

“Again,” Chēn says, too soon. 

Chen can’t even gather the energy to protest, another scream building in his throat as Jongdae fucks him again. And again. 

Chen’s entire body is soon rocking with the force of Jongdae’s thrusts. 

“Cum like this, Chennie,” Chēn pants against his mouth, so close to kissing him but he leans away every time Chen is bounced towards him. “Just like this.”

Chen gasps as his head is wrenched back. It’s not Chēn’s hand, one still pumping him and the other is wrapped around his waist. Chen meets Jongdae’s dark gaze just before Chēn bites down on his nipple, thumbing working Chen’s cockhead just as Jongdae grinds his knuckles into Chen’s prostate. 

It’s an orgasm that leaves Chen’s eyes seeing white. It’s pulled from his gut, tinged with the pain of overstimulation as neither of his selves stop, goading Chen through the orgasm relentlessly. 

Chēn is the first to stop when Chen is a pleading, crying mess, begging them for reprieve. Jongdae keeps his fist inside Chen until the glow of orgasm has faded away, making sure Chen is keenly aware of the nearly overwhelming sensation as he withdraws his fist. 

Chen only cries harder as his hole gives up the fist with a pop. He’s gaping, can feel the lube dripping out of him obscenely. 

He’s still trying to catch his breath, trying to remember what his body feels like _normal_ , when a cock slides into him. 

Chen’s eyes fly open, head swinging up and staring wide eyed at a smirking Chēn. He can’t move, can’t think of anything but how wrong it feels to having something inside him with how _raw_ his insides are. 

He shakes. “Don’t,” Chen whispers, already knowing how hopeless it is. 

“Chennie hyung,” Chēn replies instead, kissing Chen with a quick peck to his lips. “You’re so _loose_.”

Chen whimpers as Chēn traces his swollen rim, the tip of a finger pressing too hard for a second, pushing in before teasingly pulling back out. 

“Dae-ah,” Chēn croons, still playing with Chen’s hole. “I hope you understand I’m not satisfied with just that.”

“Fuck you!” Jongdae seethes. “I did everything you asked for! Give me Baekhyun back and let us go home!” 

Chēn doesn’t move, languidly still rubbing Chen’s stuffed hole making his gut clench in unwanted stimulation. His breathing has only just started to regulate when Chēn grabs his chin, tilting it up. 

“I’m not done with my Chennie yet, and therefore you aren’t either,” Chēn replies, voice at odds with the way he stares intensely at Chen. 

Chen anticipates it when Chēn bridges the gap between them, kissing him hard and fast. Chen groans softly at the hard press of Chēn’s lip ring into his swollen lips, hesitantly opening his mouth. Chēn hums in dark pleasure, licking into Chen’s mouth like he wants to eat Chen alive. It makes Chen’s head spin with dizziness. Chen’s pliant as he plunders his mouth, right up until Chēn withdraws, nipping Chen’s bottom lip hard and breaking skin.

Chēn smirks, thumb playing with Chen’s broken lip as he stares over Chen’s shoulder at Jongdae. “If you want your Baekhyun back, impress me. Show some initiative, baby.” 

Chen arches, breath stuttering as Chēn grabs two fist fulls of his ass, spreading his cheeks wide. 

Dazed, Chen traces his tongue over his bottom lip where blood flows freely. The iron taste brings back some awareness. Too late, Chen realizes where this is going. 

A second cock nudges against his rim. 

“You’re a sadisitic fuck, I don’t understand how you could be any part of me,” Jongdae says, voice ladden with anger. 

“And yet,” Chēn replies, all too gleeful, “you’re hard. Want to wreck your older self that bad, baby me?”

Chen shakes as they both goad each other, disbelieving as the second cock presses in and _in_. He clenches down on Chēn, tries to make it so Jongdae’s cock can’t get inside.

But it’s futile. 

His scream is soundless as Jongdae fucks in, stretching Chen almost worse than the fist did. 

The thickness of both their cocks stretches Chen’s rim wider than Jongdae’s small wrist did. They reach almost as deep as the fist did, keeping Chen’s overstimulated nerves singing. It tips Chen on a precipice, emotions thick in his throat as he fights not to break down at feeling so used. 

Chēn’s moan is loud and gleeful when Jongdae fucks in. He pants wetly into Chen’s ear, small grunts as he braces his feet on the mattress and fucks up, bouncing Chen on their cocks. 

“Aren’t you going to fuck him, Dae-ah?” Chēn croons, breathless. “He took us both in, aren’t you going to give him the pleasure he deserves?”

Jongdae makes a low sound, akin to a growl. 

Chen chokes on air. Jongdae pushes him into Chēn’s chest, cocking Chen’s hips back with both hands gripping his hips hard. 

“I’ll take care of him, better than you ever could,” Jongdae snarls. 

Chen can’t brace himself as Jongdae fucks out, cock barely stopping before it leaves Chen’s hole. He cries high and reedy, as Jongdae thrusts back in, the friction almost too much despite how wet he still is inside. It burns in a different way because unlike the stillness of the fist, this time Chen is getting _fucked_. 

Chēn throws his head back in laughter, chain chiming in Chen’s ear at the movement. He doesn’t falter his pace, slowly fucking in while Jongdae pounds into him. The different pace makes Chen’s head swim, a whine on every breath because no matter how differently they fuck they are still rubbing inside him _so good_. 

Chen sobs into Chēn’s chest as his overstimulated as his prostate is battered. He can feel unwanted pleasure start to rise. 

Jongdae moans with abandon behind Chen, thrusts wild and inexperienced, withdrawing his cock until it’s almost all the way out and then fucking back in, brutally each time. Chēn never leaves Chen without a good portion of cock, choosing small, grinding thrusts that make Chen feel like his insides are being tenderized, conditioned to remain loose and open. The dual stimulation create a crest inside Chen, latching onto the high he never came down from and propelling him higher. 

Chen instinctively begins to clench down, hips lifting just the slightest bit to get his prostate stimulated, to get his half hard cock friction. 

Chēn and Jongdae’s moan bleed into one. Chen can barely hear them over the blood rushing in his ear as they pound into him.

“Can you cum, Chen, love?” Chēn moans into his ear. It is phrased like an order, the register of his voice so deep Chen is unfamiliar with it even though it’s his own voice.

Chen doesn’t understand why it makes his gut swoop. He can only mewl, crying as Jongdae purposefully grinds into his prostate.

“I-It’s too much,” Chen stutters, looking helplessly at Chēn. He isn’t sure what he’s expecting, but on the most basic level, Chen understands he doesn’t control his body anymore. 

Chēn does. 

Sure enough, Chēn grins. “It’s exactly what you need.”  
  
Chen moans desperately as he’s played with, Chēn’s still wet hand grabbing Chen’s dick and pumping it furiously. 

“Fill him up, Dae-ah,” Chēn moans with a breathless laugh, leaning down further on the bed to give Jongdae a better angle. “I want him dripping with cum.” 

His orgasm catches him off guard, the build up too sharp. 

With a scream, Chen cums, nerve endings screaming as pleasure overstimulate him. 

But they don’t stop.

There is nothing he can do but cry, as they use his body like a cocksleeve, alternating fucking into him. Chen bounces between them, limp. 

Just when the pain starts to make his vision dot, he feels Jongdae tense behind him. His younger self cums, a low keen in the air as he spills hot inside Chen. Chen can only pant as Jongdae pumps his hips a few more times before he slumps back, cock withdrawing out of Chen’s overtaxed hole with a wet squelch. 

Instantly, Chēn is flipping them over. Chen’s back hits the mattress just as Chēn forces Chen’s legs in the air, pushing them up and apart in a way that makes his legs strain painfully. His pace is punishing, hips slamming against Chen’s ass, more powerful than Jongdae’s inexperienced thrusts. With Chēn, the burn of overstimulation edges back pleasurable territory, fucking the exhaustion out of him with cruel, relentless thrusts that make him _sing_. Before he can think of how he’ll actually go crazy if he’s forced to peak again, Chēn cums, spilling inside Chen with a vicious bite to his shoulder as he muffles his moan of completion. 

There is a moment, while Chen vividly feels the cum dripping out of his raw hole, that he realizes just how vulnerable Chēn is. He’s coming down from his haze, body limp over Chen’s as he catches his breath. 

If there was ever a chance to monopolize, it would be now. 

Chen’s half-lidded eyes meet Jongdae’s. But Jongdae’s eyes only meet his for a fraction of a second, trailing down to where Chēn is pulling his cock out of Chen. His younger self’s eyes are darkly hungry as he stares at the gape he created. 

And the moment is lost. 

“Greedy boy,” Chēn comments, catching the gaze. Chen moans brokenly, legs twitching with the effort to close as two of Chēn’s fingers collect the spilling cum, trying to stuff it back inside Chen. 

Jongdae snaps his gaze away, glaring at Chēn. “I did what you said. Give me back Baekhyun.” 

Chēn snorts. “You’re so one-track. What is it about Baek that has you both giving it all up for him?”

Jongdae doesn’t answer and Chen _can’t_ answer. 

Chēn waves his hand in the air, uncaring for his it’s still sticky with Chen’s cum. “Whatever, I’m sure my Baekhyuns are done with him.”

As if on cue, the door bangs open. 

Baëkhyun walks in first, a swagger in his step. “You’re not done playing?” 

Then the younger version of Baekhyun walks in, hand held tightly in Baëkhyun’s grip. 

Last comes Chen’s Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun hardly looks surprised to see him. “There you are,” he says, as if they’ve just missed their date rather than months of forceful separation. “I’m glad you’re here, with us.” 

If there was any will left in Chen, it dies at the way Baëkhyun curls his arm around Baekhyun’s waist and how Baekhyun steps into the touch. 

“Just finished,” Chēn chirps, leaning up to wipe his cum and sweat on the bed sheets. “Chennie needs some sleep, in the meantime let's send the babies back home. I’m sure there is a lot of havoc their corrupted selves can do to their timelines.”

Chen watches as Jongdae rushes to his Baekhyun, uncaring for the words Chēn is saying. The two youngest clutch each other tight, Baekhyun sinking into Jongdae with a small sob. It makes Chen’s heart ache. 

His own Baekhyun approaches the bed, but doesn’t touch. Chen feels the chasm like a knife to his heart. 

“It’s better this way,” Baekhyun whispers, just for Chen’s ears. He sounds sincere, none of the exhaustion from months ago evident in his body. “I’m really glad you’re here, Chen.”

“Now we’re all complete!” Chēn sing-songs, coming back to Chen to bring him onto his lap. He cradles Chen’s limp body close, uncaring for the spill of cum over his lap. 

Baekhyun steps back, returning to Baëkhyun. 

Chen closes his eyes, turning his face into Chēn’s shoulder. 

Chēn is speaking to Baëkhyun, but Chen tunes it out. It hardly matters. Chen doesn’t have any reason to remain aware anymore. 

After all, he’d lost. X-EXO have dominated EXO and there was nothing Chen could do about it. 

At some point, they’re alone again. Chēn settles him back against the bed, untying his arms and kissing his wrist, still tied by his bandana. 

“You did so well, Chen hyung,” Chēn whispers into his ear, tilted Chen’s head back to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “You’re finally mine. I’m so happy.”

At least one version of him is.

{End.} 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to HunnieDae who encouraged me when I wasn't feeling so great with this fic! <3 You're the best!


End file.
